


Furnishing for the future!

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Sunflower's WHUMPTOBER 2018 [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Aged-Up Character(s), Chaos, Concussions, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Furniture Shopping, Multi, Whumptober 2018, they're in their 20's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: Now that the first years have graduated university, the former Karasuno team are all prepared to move in with each other, a happy poly family!But there's one thing that comes with upgrading to a bigger house with more people...Shopping. Furniture shopping.Together.Tsukishima doesn't want to be here.





	Furnishing for the future!

“Y’know, I’m starting to think you really don’t want to be here.”

“Wow. Whatever gave you _that_ idea, I wonder.” Yamaguchi laughs at Tsukishima’s dry, sarcastic response, bumping their shoulders together with an elated grin.

“Come on, Tsukki! It’s not that bad!”

“We’re going _shopping_. With _every one of our partners_. As if it wasn’t painful enough already.” Yamaguchi draws out a hum of agreement, sipping from a milkshake on hand that he’s already brought from the first café in the mall.

It was the reason the two of them were so far behind each other.

“Well, we are all moving in together. We gotta buy furniture. And I’m pretty sure Hitoka has managed to convince everyone to ‘get ready’ for a pet of some kind.”

“It’s going to be a cat, no doubt.”

“Hmm… I’m thinking a bunny!” Tsukishima rolls his eyes, but there’s fondness in them, and the corners of his mouth lift upwards in a brief smile that breaks through. No matter how grumpy he tries to be, Yamaguchi can make him smile.

Even if they are shopping with a bunch of idiots.

“Oh, I think I can hear them…” Yamaguchi mumbles around his straw, and Tsukishima’s eyebrow twitches as he hears Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya causing a ruckus in the distance. Of _course_ it would be them. 

Picking up into a jog, they hone in on the noise and find their way back to the team. Ennoshita has Tanaka and Nishinoya by the scruff, holding them still whilst Daichi lectures them, Hinata cowering next to them.

Immediately, Tsukishima spots the children’s ride, the one that takes money to move back and forth, and he knows exactly what’s gone down.

“...Idiots.” Yamaguchi laughs.

“Yeah, but they’re our idiots~.” And then, whilst Daichi is focused on lecturing the troublemakers, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi freeze in their tracks, watching as Asahi slots a coin in and Suga sits on the ride, Narita and Kinoshita backing away as soon as the ride starts to move.

“Oh my god, Koushi really _does_ have a death wish.”

“He’ll get away with it. Then Daichi will have to let the others take turns.”

“Tsukki, you’re a genius. I never even thought of that.” They stand back to watch as Daichi cuts off his lecture and looks towards the children’s ride like a bloodhound catching a scent. Suga throws him a peace sign. Asahi muffles a laugh, shuffling away as he takes photos.

Daichi approaches Suga, and whilst Tsukishima and Yamaguchi can’t hear from this distance, they can tell he’s doing the Captain voice. Sugawara, however, is a little shit. He says something back, and all the fight leaves Daichi with a visible sigh, stepping back and just letting Suga get on with it.

Hinata and Nishinoya instantly start complaining, and Tsukishima snickers as they form a line anyways, Tanaka rummaging in his pockets for change. Yamaguchi laughs loudly next to him, drawing attention their way.

“Tadashiiiii~!” Instantly, he perks up and sprints towards Hinata, who bounds over to meet him and _leaps_ up to be caught in his arms. Yamaguchi spins him around with a laugh and places him back down on the floor.

“You lost your place in the queue, Shouyou!” Hinata gasps and looks over his shoulder to see Tanaka sticking a tongue out a him teasingly.

“No fair, Ryuu! You can’t do that!”

“Whatcha do, fight me~?”

“YAAAARGH!!!”

“Oh shit, he’s actually gonna fight me.” Tanaka has just enough time to leap out the way, Hinata making multiple grabs for him, until Ennoshita clears his throat with authority, making both of them freeze. Tsukishima snickers as he approaches.

“When we get kicked out of here, it’s going to be one of their faults.” Ennoshita raises an eyebrow in his direction.

“ _If_ we get kicked out of here.”

“ _When_.” Tsukishima smirks as Ennoshita gives up on trying to correct him, instead moving to sit on the bench next to Daichi, partially leaning against him. Poor Daichi looks like he’s just giving up on life, staring blankly into the void. Asahi pats his pack, but it doesn’t help much.

“Don’t mind~.”

“We’re in our _twenties_ , why are they so obsessed over- over a children’s ride?”

“Hmmm… Youth? Immaturity? A little bit of fun?” There’s a bright laugh as Suga saunters over to them, sitting on the floor with his head resting on Daichi’s thighs, looking up at him, and smiles cheekily.

“What else are we supposed to do whilst waiting for Kiyoko and Hitoka~?”

“Wait. Quietly.” He’s laughed at gently, warm, loving chuckles and light teasing. And that’s when Asahi looks around and notices something.

“... Where’s Tobio?”

“What?” Daichi stands up, slapping a hand over his face as he registers what Asahi has. Kageyama has, at some point, vanished from their outing. He claps his hands together to draw the attention of their group, all of them looking at him with some level of curiousity.

Even Nishinoya, who rocks back and forth on the children’s ride.

“Can anyone remember when they last saw Tobio?” Hinata sticks his hand up, bouncing on the spot.

“I made out with him by the photo machine!”

“Hmm… Pretty sure I saw him trip over his shoelace _after_ that though, by the escalator.” The group collectively stops to hum in thought, trying to place Kageyama with them at some point after Kinoshita saw him trip.

“What’s going on here?” In unison, they brighten up at another voice, turning to see Kiyoko approaching from the pet shop. She carries a catalogue with her, and just behind her and the bags on her arms, are Yachi and Kageyama.

“ _There_ you are, Tobio. We were worried we’d lost you.” Kageyama blinks dumbly, tilting his head to the side slightly.

“No? I stopped to tie up my laces, but when I looked up, I saw Hitoka and Kiyoko going into the pet store. So I decided to go too.” Daichi sighs in relief, and Narita chuckles warmly as he intertwines his fingers with Kageyama’s, tugging him a little closer.

“I thought you said animals didn’t like you~?” Blue eyes sparkle as Kageyama takes a deep inhale and then blurts out;

“We found one who did- does!”

“L-Look!” Just as excited, Yachi steps out from behind Kiyoko with a medium sized plastic cage in hands. Tanaka bounds over to peer through the coloured walls, making a sound of amazement.

“It’s a tiny hamster!”

“Still, isn’t that cage… Kind of small?”

“It’s just a transport cage until we get her home, then we have the building materials to make a _proper_ home for her~!” Yachi beams at Tsukishima, banishing his negative thoughts, and he averts his gaze with a flustered blush that, of course, Yamaguchi pokes fun at.

“Her name is Mokumoku!” Only volleyball has ever incited this level of excitement from Kageyama before, and Sugawara ruffles his hair roughly.

“That’s super cute~. _You’re_ super cute.” Daichi watches with hands on hips as the group draws together, like they’re magnetically drawn to each other, and he ponders with a soft, happy sigh if that’s true. Maybe that’s how they ended up like this, all together.

And moving into a _home_ together, that’s a big step forwards, perfect now that the first years have just finished University. But the problem with going from a four bedroom house that housed 9 of them to a six bedroom house that housed 14 was _furnishing_.

Not the money, because there was 14 of them, six of whom had funding help from their families, but decorating the walls and the floors and organising who had what room and the furniture. Especially in the kitchen and 2 living room areas. 

“Enough faffing around, we only have four hours to get enough furniture for the whole house! Let’s get going!” Herding the former Karasuno team is like herding cats. Impossible. 

Hinata and Tanaka are still insisting they should get a turn on the children’s ride, Noya has sprinted off towards a game shop, Ennoshita trying to chase him down and stop him, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima have started wandering off - thankfully in the correct direction, unlike Kageyama who seems to be drifting towards the lift to the food court.

And where there’s food, there’s Suga, skip in his step as he strolls next to Kageyama, already talking about what they’re going to eat. Narita hesitates between trying to stop them or following Kinoshita, who seems to have spotted balloons for sale.

Asahi steps forth to intervene in Hinata and Tanaka’s blossoming argument, as comical as it is, and Yachi takes the initiative to call after Yamaguchi and Tsukishima to slow down, unfortunately meaning she has to jog over to catch up.

Daichi groans, resisting the urge to bury his head in his hands. Next to him, Kiyoko huffs a laugh.

“Don’t mind~.”

“Y’know, Asahi said that to me too.” 

“Oh? Maybe that means you should heed the advice then.” She smiles at him slyly as she flits off to help Asahi, leaving Daichi to blush before he laughs, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Alright, alright~. They’ll run out of energy soon enough.” That in mind, he catches up to the three who actually seem to be paying attention and doing what they came here for. Yamaguchi beams and wraps an arm around Daichi’s, linking them at the elbow.

“Where to first?”

“Well… Beds don’t matter so much since we all have individual futons we can use for now… We don’t have anywhere near enough kitchen furniture. And our current sofa might _just_ fit nine, but not fourteen.”

“We can just get another 5 armchairs, or an extra sofa. Though if we get kitchen chairs first, those will do temporarily…” Tsukishima’s reasoning is sound, which pretty much solves the problem of what to buy first.

“A kitchen dining set!” Yamaguchi exclaims excitedly, but then Yachi gasps, something catching her eye.

“Look!!! Bean bags!” Tsukishima and Yamaguchi look at each other, shrug, and start heading towards the shop. Yachi flusters, trying to take back her excitement, but Daichi simply winks at her and she quietens with a shy, grateful smile. 

Mokumoku, the hamster, buries herself in a litte sawdust cave. 

“Watch out!” The unfamiliar shout comes from up above, just as they walk under a bridge connecting the second floor-left side of the mall to the right, and Yachi stops to look up at the sound. 

Suddenly, before she can even register what that shadow is coming closer, she, Daichi, and Tsukishima are pushed backwards. 

“Tada-!” Daichi’s shout is drowned out by a crash.

A _crash_.

There’s a heartbeat of silence before Tsukishima scrambles forwards, towards where there’s wood splintered all over the floor, and Yachi can see an arm poking out from under the wreckage, and she’s pretty convinced that must be _fatal and Yamaguchi is under there and-_

“Hitoka, you need to breathe.” She comes back to reality with brown eyes locked with hers, Asahi on the verge of tears and shaking as he cups her face in his hands, bringing her back from her blacked-out panic attack.

“T-Tadashi… Tadashi-!” Asahi pulls her into a tight hug, just as she starts wailing into his shoulder. Mokumoku, and her hamster cage, are both safe between them. She hears footsteps run past, and glances up over Asahi’s shoulder in fear.

A sigh of relief escapes.

Sitting there, amongst the debris, is Yamaguchi. He’s pale and trembling and there’s blood seeping through the jacket pressed against his head, but he’s smiling wearily, trying to convince Tsukishima he’s okay.

Tsukishima clasps Yamaguchi’s hands, afraid to let go, as if letting go would make him disappear. Daichi sits behind him, Yamaguchi pulled into his lap to keep him warm, keep him grounded, arms wrapped around Yamaguchi’s waist and murmuring comforting words into his back.

Kiyoko has her jacket pressed against Yamaguchi’s head - the left side - applying pressure to what must be a wound.

“What happened? We heard a crash, and then Hitoka screamed!” Had she? She didn’t realise. Kinoshita and Narita, having just run over, stop at the scene. They look like they’re about to burst into tears, and even Kiyoko’s voice is filled with tears as she orders;

“One of you, move the wood. The other, ring an ambulance please. There’s no doubt he’s got concussion and I have no idea how long he was out for underneath all that.”

“I- I pulled him out, but I- I can’t remember, I didn’t count, I don’t- I don’t know…” Narita gently rubs his hand up and down Tsukishima’s back, noting that he’s almost as pale as Yamaguchi.

“It’s okay, Kei, you did the most important thing.” Yamaguchi hums, squeezing Tsukishima’s hands.

“M’okay, Tsukkiiiii. Jus’ a bad headache.” Kiyoko taps his nose with the hand not desperately holding the jacket to Yamaguchi’s head wound.

“You are _not_ okay, you have concussion.”

“... Oh. Damn. Whoops?” Daichi sighs, but it’s fond.

“It’s alright, Tadashi, you’re still with us, that’s the main thing.”

“Did an’one else get hurt…?”

“No. No, you pushed us out the way.”

“Good…” Yamaguchi goes quiet, mostly to try and fight back the rising nausea, knowing he’s going to be sick at some point or another. By now, their situation has drawn the attention of other people in the mall, but thankfully, it’s also brought the rest of former-Karasuno back to them.

Like a _trooper_ , Sugawara takes control of the situation, making sure no-one gets too close, forming a barricade against the intrigued public, making sure there’s a place for the ambulance team to get through. 

Trying to keep Yamaguchi awake and focused, Tsukishima curiously asks;

“What was it that hit you…?” He gets a quick, sly smile in return, which dissolves into a humorous snort. He’s about to question Yamaguchi’s mentality - in case the head injury loosened a few bolts - before Yamaguchi answers.

“A kitchen dining set~.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and comment, it's free!!!


End file.
